Teen Love - A Wolf Story
by LoveCas98
Summary: Stiles loves Lydia, but does she love him back? And would she still love him if she found out about his "teenage boy problems in his pants?" Oh, no! Let's hope so! CRACK-fic.


It was cold out because it was winter. It had been snowing the whole night and also it was snowing now, too. But the snow was all melted so you couldn't even tell. Also, the snow flakes were so tiny you couldn't even tell it was snowing or had ever snowed. But deep down, it was snowing. It knew it in its heart. And the world would never be the same again because of it. For on this cold winter night a fate like none other wold befall our friends. As the icy winds blew, the sounds of destiny could be heard for miles.  
The summer sun drilled down on them like a hot beam of light. Sweat dripped from their brows as they walked down the street. They had to roll the windows down to let some cool air in. The air conditioner was on top blast. Stiles was watching a movie on his phone while Scott read a book. "Uh, Scott," Stiles said. "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"  
"Why would I be watching the road?" Scott asked. "I'm not driving."  
"Oh, no!" Stiles grabbed the wheel and frantically started steering. He narrowly avoided hitting a tree. "That was close," Stiles said as he ran over some guy.  
"Don't worry about it," Scott said. "You're my best friend." Scott and Stiles were best friends. Scott was a teen wolf. That meant sometimes he would turn into a teen wolf but sometimes he didn't. Stiles was normal. He didn't serve much of a purpose other than for comic relief. Deep down he knew that and was severely depressed because of it. Stiles had a crush on Lydia but she didn't like him that way or maybe she did. That's what makes it so fun!  
Lydia screamed. Stiles put his pants on and ran over to her to see what was wrong. "I think it was a monster," Lydia said. Monsters had become all too common in this town. There were at least a couple. But one of them was fired and went to London and the others were dead or still alive or human or something. But this was something different. Even though Stiles didn't have teen wolf blood in his blood, he could feel it in his blood.  
"I believe you," Stiles said. Stiles hoped believing her would make Lydia like him. She was pretty. I won't describe how pretty though because she was like sixteen or something and that would be weird. "What did you see?"  
"I... I don't know." Lydia wasn't sure what she saw. It was almost like someone started a story but didn't have a clear idea of where they wanted to go. "Let me think... I saw pointy teeth, skin that twinkled stupidly and douchey hair. Whatever it was, I was really excited at first, but then the hype died down and I felt like I wanted to see a bunch of kids fight to the death for the entertainment of the rich instead. Actually, I don't even care anymore. What were we talking about?"  
"But wasn't it scary?" Allison Argent asked who was also there. Then she walked away to shoot arrows before waiting for a reply. That broke Lydia's heart. But it should be expected because Allison had a habit of breaking peoples' heart and then doing someone else. Bitch.  
Stiles put on his pants and walked over to Lydia to comfort her. As soon as he put his hand on her shoulder something started to stir in his pants. Oh, no! Not here! Not now! Stiles ran out of the room without saying anything leaving Lydia alone yet again. Why does everyone keep leaving her alone to deal with all this weird stuff herself? It's not like she has any powers. All she can do is scream real loud, black out and wake up naked somewhere in town and be kind of slutty. How is that supposed to help her with the supernatural?  
"Do you think I should have left her or should I have stayed," Stiles asked Scott in the car they were in again.  
Scott screamed and turned into a teen wolf. "Where the hell did you come from?" Scott yelled. "And yes, you shouldn't have left her just cause you got a boner. I get boners all the time. I have a boner right now."  
"But we're teens in high school! Boners are awkward and embarrassing. What would girls think if they knew we got them all the time?"  
"You get boners all the time?" Allison Argent asked, who was in the back seat. "Do you have a boner right now?" Then she jumped out of the car before waiting for an answer.  
"You should probably just tell her you get boners when you're around her," Melissa McCall, Scott's mother, said. "Girls like to know when boys have boners. You should always tell girls when that happens."  
"I agree," said Derek who was sitting on Mrs. McCall's lap.  
"We're twins!" said Ethan and Aiden said at the same time. "Sometime we get boners at the exact same time!"  
"Why are there so many people in this car!?" Stiles screamed. "I'm leaving!" Stiles put on his pants and got out of the car. He walked around the town a while until he saw Lydia wandering around naked and aimlessly while screaming about some coming monster. "There, there," Stiles said. "Shut up. Just wanted to explain why I ran away before."  
"Can this wait until I'm dressed?" Lydia asked.  
"No. Lydia, I have a boner. Now..."  
"Eww, gross!" Lydia interrupted. "Why would you tell me that!? And when I'm naked of all times! That is so inappropriate!"  
"Oh, my God!" Stiles screamed. "I'm so awkward!" Stiles ran away again leaving yet another girl naked and unsatisfied. He didn't get three feet away before Lydia screamed again as Stiles ran right into some guy with a tire mark across his chest. "It's you!" Stiles exclaimed. There before him in this crisp autumn evening stood an fairly unattractive guy with pointy teeth, skin that sparkled in the sun even though it was set, and greasy, douchey hair. "You're the one I ran over at the beginning of the story!"  
"What are you talking about, Stiles?" Lydia screamed. "That's the monster I saw earlier! It's a vampire! Kill it! KILLLLLL IIIIIIT!"  
"Wait!" the douchey vampire said. "I'm a good vampi..." Before he could finish his stupid sentence, Stiles put on his pants, grabbed a wooden stake, and stabbed the vampire through its heart. The vampire said, "Blah!" and died.  
"Oh Stiles!" Lydia screamed. "My hero!" Lydia swooned into his arms and kissed him right on the lips with a hint of tongue. She tasted like strawberries. It was magical. Behind them, fireworks began exploding in the pink, springtime sky. A bell rang and an angel got his wings. Stiles and Lydia were so happy right now. "Is that a roll of quarters in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"  
"It's a roll of quarters. It's really cold out here. It is the middle of winter, you know."  
Lydia smiled. She understood because she was bitten by an adult teen wolf but was immune. Now Stiles was her boyfriend. They went on a date and had a lot of fun. And it was the greatest date the world had ever known. But, somewhere, deep inside the town, there was an evil, an evil that had yet to be awakened, but would one day arise and the world would never be the same again.

THE END?


End file.
